


Mischief Makers

by Wedge_Antilles



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: 1965, Gen, Gerry Anderson, Original Series, TOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wedge_Antilles/pseuds/Wedge_Antilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil started to express his love for painting at a very young age. This made life a little difficult for Scott.</p><p>I don't own these characters, they are property of Gerry Anderson.<br/>A Thunderbirds fanfiction. Set in the original series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief Makers

"Uh-oh..." Scott sighed when he saw the long trail of green paint messily brushed onto the wall. He knew instantly who the culprit was, and not just because it led to his doorway and into his room. A mix of giggles came from the room accompanied by a sloppy splashing noise. Scott poked his head around the door to see Virgil with a painting apron on that was far too large for him and Gordon sitting on the bed with green and red paint plastered on his face.

"Oh. My god... Virgil! What did you do?!"

Quickly putting the brush behind him and doing his best to hide his hands, Virgil smiled innocently, but Scott wasn't buying it, obviously. Gordon giggled and smeared the paint from his face onto his hands and held them out towards the older brother.

"You're covered!" He continued as he took Gordon's hands (being careful to not get any paint on himself) and grabbed a bunch of tissues out of the box. Gordon tried to struggle away as his hands were wiped and when he was lifted off the bed. Scott used his free hand to grip Virgil's wrist so he couldn't escape as he took them to the lounge to see their father.

 

 

"You're in so much trouble, Virgil." Scott huffed, looking down at the little auburn haired boy that trotted along next to him. He kept a tight grip on him, he was a slippery one and would no doubt wage a war of cops and robbers if he got the chance. Gordon held onto his brother and smiled when a cheeky idea came to him. Doing as he had done moments earlier, he put his hand on his face and covered it in paint before putting a greeny-red handprint on Scott's cheek.

"Thanks Gordon..."

The ginger clapped his hands at the 'appreciation' and went back to mixing the paint on his face into his hair. They reached the lounge and Scott, with his hands full, tapped the door open with his foot and walked in. Their father was standing by his desk bouncing a sleepy Alan on his hip while trying to jot something down on a pad. An instinctive smile came to his face as he looked up at the new presence but it disappeared when he saw the state of his boys. 

"What on Earth-" He stopped as the blond in his arms started to stir. Covering the boys ear with his hand, he continued in a hushed voice.

"What on earth happened?"

"Paint!" Gordon smiled, showing their father his covered hands. Jeff shook his head but he couldn't help the smile.

"I can see that. Why, though?" 

Scott let go of Virgil's wrist only to put his hand on his back and push him forward with a jolt. The little auburn haired boy put his hands behind his back and looked at the floor.

"Virgil? Did you do that?"

The boy gave a solemn nod.

"We wanted to play aliens." He replied as he kicked his leg idly, moving his gaze up to his fathers. a soft 'oh dear' was exhaled by Jeff and he went back to bouncing his youngest before ruffling Virgil's hair. When he pulled back his hand, he sighed at the sight of the smears of paint on it

"Right. Scott, can you give them a wash?"

The oldest gawked and then shook his head. If there was one thing Scott didn't like doing, even on a good day, was giving Gordon a bath because once in, he would not get out until he was ready, which was usually at least an hour later. And Virgil was a whole different story. He would squirm and struggle and repeatedly climb out. No. it was out of the question unless he could get help. After hearing this, their father laid Alan down on the green sofa and then went over to the balcony door. He leant over the railing and he shouted 

"John! Come give Scott a hand washing your brothers"

The blond boy looked up from the book he was reading and gave a quick salute before jumping up and running towards the door into the house. Scott sighed as their father walked back in. He took Virgil's arm and headed towards the bathroom, mumbling something to himself under his breath as he did. 

 

 

John was leaning on the wall outside of the bathroom awaiting his brothers. A grin came to his face as he tried his best to not let his laughter out and Scott stopped to offer Virgil to him by the arm. 

"Boy. They really got creative this time!" He chuckled and Scott shot a glare at him as he tried to keep a hold on the ginger who was already reaching for the bath. John held onto Virgil as tightly as he could while Scott got the bath water running, checking it every now and again with his elbow. Gordon was stripped and placed in the bath with ease, but Virgil was pulling away from the blond with all his might and trying to free his hand from his grasp.

"For goodness sake Virgil! You got yourself in this mess, now-" John started as he wrestled the painters apron off of him. "Come on! Stop fussing."

Scott shot round to look at the blond when he heard a yelp come from him. Virgil had bitten his hand and ran out of the bathroom but John was quickly in tow. 

"Get back here!" Echoed down the hall. There was nothing else Scott could do – He swiftly pulled Gordon from the bath and wrapped him in a towel before he could fuss about leaving the water, and then sprinted down the hall after the pair. He ran into the lounge and forced the ginger over to their confused father before disappearing as quick as he had appeared.

The oldest followed John as the chase continued, the shot burst of giggles coming from Virgil encouraging them to catch up. They managed to get the high ground by cornering him, or at least that's what they thought. They both darted at him but he managed to squeeze between them, leaving his two older brothers to crack their heads together. John rubbed the bump on his forehead and Scott offered him a hand, pulling him from the floor.

"I've got a plan." Scott grinned, relaying his idea to the confused blond.

Virgil was now thoroughly out of breath, but he couldn't see his brothers anywhere so he assumed he was in the clear for the time being. He toddled over to the door where he saw John on the other side looking under the kitchen table. If he wouldn't have been so caught up in the moment of triumphing over his brother, he would've noticed the reflection of his oldest brother approaching in the glass.

"Got you!" He shouted as he threw his arms around the auburn haired boy. He squirmed as Scott carried him towards the pool.

"You got him!" John cheered as he ran out after him, followed by their father who was drawn out by all the commotion, Gordon clapping happily as he saw his brothers chasing each other. Grandma walked out with Alan in her arms and chuckled at the sight.

"I'm gonna get you clean. One way or another!" Scott yelled as he approached the pool. In a swift movement, he jumped in and took Virgil with him. Gordon requested in a string of babbled excitement to be put down, gripping the towel around him he ran in their direction and pushed past John who scooped him up and did the same as Scott had done. The water was turning a mucky colour as the paint came off of the brothers after some scrubbing. Jeff disappeared into the house and came back with a bottle of soap, throwing it to Scott who scrubbed the last remnants off of Virgil before passing it to John, who had the fun task of getting it out of Gordon's hair. The father laughed as they all cleaned up in the pool and the subsequent 'splash wars' broke out between Scott and Virgil vs John and Gordon. 

They all finally clambered out but they still had some muck left all over them and they were ordered straight to the bath. Kyrano, who had been in the middle of cutting the bushes by the pool walked over and stood next to the father of the boys, shaking his head with a smile at the mess.

"This is going to take a while to clean." He said aloud to himself, rubbing the back of his neck. Jeff looked at him and smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I bet you're glad you have a girl. Huh?"

They both laughed and started thinking of ideas on how to start with the clean-up operation.

 

 

Grandma shook her head as she tried to scrub the paint off of Gordon's cheeks, chuckling to herself when Scott squirted shampoo over John's hair and attempted to do the same.

"You boys. What are we going to do with you?"

Scott splashed water at Virgil and grinned.

"How about stopping Virge from watching any more sci-fi movies?"


End file.
